Mentor Demented
by Crimson-Sunshine
Summary: Count Eiri Yuki, twentythree, single, gorgeously handsome, has now become the new guardian of a certain magentahaired, brighteyed, sixteenyear old Shuichi. But what is Yuki's secret, and will Shuichi survive to see eighteen? NEW CHAPTER! WHOO!
1. Prologue

**_Mentor Demented_**

**A/N:** Can you tell I'm just update-happy? I really don't know why, but anyway; Thank you to all of you who stayed with me thru _'Midnight Screams, Blood and Silk'_. I hope that I manage this as a little bit more humorful. A person can only try, right?

**Disclaimer: **Yes, it all belongs to me! Muwahahahaha!! No, not really, but I wish it would. But if I did own this, then it probably would never have made it to the market, let alone out of my room.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"No one knows when or how it happened, do they?" he asked, standing over the headstones of his former syndicates.

Tohma shook his head in reply, laying down the bouquet of white lilies he had picked up on the way here.

There were dozens of flowered wreaths surrounding the two granite headstones of the sweet and gentle couple. The chilly autumn evening breeze nipped through the wool gray cloaks of two gentlemen. It sent slight shivers down his spine, but he disregarded them, focusing back to the matter at hand.

"It's amazing how something so small can rob of life so easily," he shook his head in regret, but remembering that other things exist that can rob you of your very identity, his hand moving to his neck absentmindedly. He allowed himself a small smirk, thinking if there were other options in life that are hidden and remain to be found.

"Oh, that reminds me," Tohma stated, startling him out of his thoughts and assumptions on life. "They left a deed behind, did you know?" He pulled out a cigarette and offered him one, though he surprisingly declined.

"Why do you ask if I knew?" he asked suspiciously, his Prussian eyes narrowing to slits.

Tohma averted his gaze to admire the crimson setting sun, allowing the redness to consume him as the night darkened around the cemetery, giving the place an illusion of graves and tombstones bleeding red. "Too bad that their heirs didn't remain together", he sighed, avoiding to answer the question.

His patience was wearing thing. "Tohma," he growled, moving to grab the smaller man by the collar, but he skillfully ducked under his arm, "Tohma, what are you hiding?" he turned around, his eyes flashing in irritation.

Tohma, instead of replying, started walking to the car they had driven here. "But at least our Count Yuki won't be alone in that big, spooky house of his." He pulled out the keys to unlock the door.

"Excuse me?"

"All of their previous servants and extra hands will now work for you," Tohma grinned even wider.

"What the- but I don't want any extra helping hands!" he yelled, enjoying his solitude world of silence as it was.

" If you want part of the family estate you do. And you can't fire any of them, so says the deed of the Shindous," Tohma called over his shoulder, standing in the door, waiting for Yuki to get in so they could leave.

"Not fire? But if their under my authorization, then I have the right to do as I please!" This could not be happening.

Tohma closed the door, awakening the motor into the smooth hum, the car vibrating with anticipation to have dust fly. "Are you going to stand there talking to yourself for the rest of the night, or will you get in so we can go to my office?" he asked, smiling to himself at Yuki's outrage.

"This is an outrage!"

"So I've noticed", Tohma muttered, grateful that he finally got in. Pulling off towards the busybody of the city, he grinned even wider, his eyes flashing with amusement. "Did I mention the little heir will be a new delight to the Yuki Manor?"

Eiri froze in mid-shout, allowing this information to process.

_**'(a)** The heir =**(b)** living in Yuki Manor; **(c)**Yuki =**(b)**living in Yuki Manor. If I put **a** and** c** together. . .'_

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just hate it when it cuts off at the part where realization kicks in? That's why it's so much fun! I feel better than I have in a long time! Review please!


	2. 1st Night Mister Master

**__**

* * *

Mentor Demented 

**A/N:** Hello my pretties, have you missed me? I know you did, no use denying it. Sorry I couldn't update sooner; I had to go on emergency leave with my mother to Sweden, which was really unavoidable. But we made it back safely, so no worries! Anyway, onward to the first. . . chapter was just too original/tacky (_and besides, you're supposed to express your creativeness here)._

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim everything and all here_ except_ the insanity with which the empty fishbowl commands me. I'm sorry, but I couldn't bury the memory of Seymour! Even if he did eat himself, which he really did do. . . sort of .

Oh, and I'll just do a shout-out now, I guess you could call it, or the thingy where I say 'Hi!' to all the reviews. Okie-dokie, let's roll!

**Silverrowan**: Poor Yuki? _Poor Yuki?_ Oh, don't _'Poor Yuki'_ him just yet. The tingle in his head is about to become a migrane! Muwahahaha!!

**Puffin:** It's quite alright to be confused. I'm actually confused myself at the moment, so no worries! Quick Explanation, though I can't say too much or all will be revealed _(or so they say)._ It was Shuichi's parents that died, and they were the former partners with Yuki. Strangely enough, Yuki doesn't remember them ever having children, that's why he's not too particular about having a high-nosed, snob-of-a-gun living with him. But like **Princess of Mirrors** said, won't he be surprised?

**clari chan:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope to_ try_ and update every two weeks, but my mind always makes me change something. Or maybe it's Seymour? _glares at the empty fish-bowl_

**Kloudy Reignfall:** I'm sorry! I don't mean to be so gosh-darn confusing! I can't help it! But I'm glad you like it so far. Yay!

**silverwing18:** grins back Yuki will have more realizations as time goes on; hope you stay with me to see how it could get worse..._lalala._

**drachth:** ...it's actually a debatable question wether or not english was my first language. Either that, or german, but I learned both around the same time. What_ should_ be asked is which school did I attend? The american, or local german school? Well, you'll just have to find that out yourself, now won't you? Why? Because _I'll never tell_; muwahahahaha!!(_I have this addiction to the evil laughter at the moment-have you noticed?) _

**swtdreams07:** Yuki will lose it soon enough, don't worry about that_...evil smile_ _(See? I didn't laugh that time, either. Ha!)_

**Crimson Devil: **I'm glad that you found humor in this, Crimson Cousin. I just realized I'm not really a funny person, just unbearably sarcastic. Curses...it's Seymour's fault!

**d****riven to in****sanity: **Thank you for the well wishes, I actually am feeling better! Your wishing worked! Yay! Now I wish for you to be the happiest person for the next two weeks!

**Queen of the Paperclips:**Cool name! And with each word that I write from now on, that's how many more chapters you shall accomplish! ...wait, no, that's too many chapters! Argh! Unless you're a professional writer in disguise, then you'd better have twice as more done! You're being paid for it! .

**Dir en Ciel:** I can guarantee you nothing that it will turn out good, only that it will be...different. As usual.But glad you like it so far! Yippie! _La-di-da..._

**Princess of Mirrors: **As the yoga-master says, patience is the key to...um...give me a minute. Okay, I don't know, but anyway, as mentioned above, surprises galore soon to follow!

Man...that took long! Amazing, yet again!

Remember, this is an **attempt** at comedy, I didn't say it would be a Success! And did I mention I'm grinning because of your reviews and it's got my mother spooked? Honestly!

And now, onward to the first official chapter! Woohoo!

* * *

_**1st Night- Mister Master**_

* * *

Eiri froze in mid-breath, allowing this information to process. _**'(a)** The heir **=(b)** living in Yuki Manor; **(c)**Yuki = **(b)**living in Yuki Manor. If I put** a** and **c** together. . .'_

_What the hell?!_

"He's going to move in with **ME**? Meaning, he will live **WITH ME** under **MY ROOF**?!" Yuki exclaimed in disbelief, shouting it out more for himself than for Tohma to understand his sudden frustration. The dozens of various-colored cars continuously honking and beeping on either side of them did nothing to help improve Yuki's mood. But he had to ask, wondering if his associates, no, his _former_ associates had known his secret, wary of the reply to come. "Does he know who I am? **WHAT** I am?"

"Oh good, we're here now." Tohma pulled onto the curb and parked, immediately hopping out of the car as he skillfully avoided answering the question. Yuki sat stunned in the car for another moment, then quickly hastened to shadow Tohma until all his questions were answered and he was satisfied. He couldn't believe that someone would truly leave an unsuspecting. . . person in his care. Tohma quickened his step into the reflective skyscraper, stopping only in front of the elevator that would take him to his office. He only spared the receptionist a wave as she called out a greeting towards him. Tohma hadn't bothered to see if Yuki had followed. He knew that Yuki would in his present state of shock and frustration, noting how his golden eyes seemed to glow a slight crimson as he glanced at him from the side. The receptionist shrunk back into her seat as a seething Yuki stormed by her and reached out as if to grab Tohma by the collar and chuck him across the hall.

"Temper," Tohma gently chided, smiling in spite of himself. "All in good time, my friend," he promised, stepping into the opened elevator and waiting for Yuki to follow, "all in good time."

Yuki's only response was a deep-throat growl sounding more animalistic than human, but both fell silent as the doors slid closed.

* * *

It was so cold.

Shuichi awoke shivering in the cool evening air, not wanting to remember the events that had passed last week. He looked over towards the balcony, to find the glass windows opened wide, the breeze and crimson rays of the setting sun streaming into his room and across his bed unhindered.

He sniffed once as the scent of cooking drifted up, blinking back weariness as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts into something more comprehensible. For a moment he hoped that all was still as it had been; his parents up and well, Maiko cooking dinner while humming oldies to herself, his mother about to stomp up the stairs and drag him from under the sheets, scolding him for sleeping so late. But none of it came to pass.

Maiko wasn't humming, his mother surely wasn't coming up the stairs, and both of his parents would never have another health condition to worry about again. Regretfully, no one truly could answer his questions concerning their untimely death and as to why Maiko couldn't remain with him. Shuichi Shindou was left behind and alone. But because he was still considered a youth at sixteen and therefore not allowed to stay alone overnight in the house, Ryuichi, a family friend, had agreed to care for him until they found a 'more suitable' guardian to watch over him. Ryuichi and Shuichi had normally always been very close, but ever since Ryuichi had been in his current relationship, they seemed very much distant.

Although he cooked and offered him a shoulder to cry on as well as company, Shuichi truly felt cut off from his dearest friend. Ryuichi's normally lively and lighthearted demeanor had changed into one of monotony and silence that was unsuited for him, as if his blissful soul had been exchanged for one that was lifeless; his body only a pale shell that held dreariness and death.

A gentle tap on the door startled Shuichi from his preoccupied thoughts. "Shu-kun?" came a slightly muffled voice from behind the wood. "Shu-kun, if you're hungry, then dinner will be ready in about five more minutes."

Shuichi swallowed, a familiar stinging reappearing behind his shut eyelids. "Thank you Ryu. I'll be right down", he called back, his throat closing, making it impossible to breathe properly. Ever since Ryuic hi had arrived at the Shindou Manor, this was the first time he had addressed Shuichi by his nickname, one that only Ryuichi called him by. The memories that came with the name seemed to crush him further, his whole body feeling weighted down.

Shaking himself, Shuichi slowly crawled out of bed, dragging the sheets with him onto the ground. He quietly padded across the carpeted floor towards his closet, picking out a random NG fan shirt and pair of faded jeans.

_'A grave to shelter Cursed Rose . . .'_

He jumped, turning around to look about the room wildly. Had he just imagined it? Maybe it's wind, he hoped. But he could swear that someone had just spoken about a rose. He shivered as the thoughts of ghosts slowly crept into his mind, an image of his parents coming back to haunt him if he didn't continue to study for a private college. Glancing around the room once more before going down fully dressed now, he closed the door gently behind him, quickly forgetting the incident as his stomach signaled impatience to be filled.

* * *

They had stepped simultaneously out of the elevator, Yuki only slowing his pace for Tohma to hold open the office door for him. Once they entered, both of them had pulled of their coats and taken a seat in opposite black leather chairs in Tohma's office, Yuki still glowering at him.

"It is truly regrettable that we call you at such an unfortunate time, Count", Tohma said, not looking very regretful in the least. He barely even managed a frown, "but in his parents' will, it specifically states that should anything happen before he reaches his eighteenth year, he is to be under your care." He shuffled through the papers, handing him a copy of the legal papers including a picture of his new responsibility.

Count Eiri Yuki, a handsome twenty-three year old blonde, single, dressed in a dark blue blouse and leather black pants with dark shaded sunglasses sighed in irritation. "This boy is sixteen," he muttered, flipping the picture around to show Tohma, "he can legally be considered an adult. Why must I be the one to care for him?"

Tohma's reply was a mocking smile, as he clasped his hand and picture in a friendly gesture. "I fear that is not within my power, for the Shindous' truly didn't wish to get a court involved with the legal guardian papers. And besides," he grinned even wider, Yuki's hand turning into a fist between his two, creasing the picture slightly, "it will only be for two years he is in your care. That's not so bad? That big old house won't be so lonely anymore, now will it?"

"If I didn't see the papers, I would say this is your revenge on me for having rejected your courting last year," Yuki snatched his hand back, grimacing as he looked at the photo. "Or maybe it's because I was always late for our dates?"

Two cerise eyes and pink-tinged hair stared up at him while clutching a guitar with the most idiotic smile on his face he thought humanity could conceive. He took note of the guitar. "Part of a band?" he asked in disbelief, trying to picture the boy on stage performing at some concert, seeing only fluffy clouds and cuddly animals pass through his mind, children the only adoring audience while he sung his don't worry-be happy songs. _'Oh, to humanity'_, Yuki grimaced. He silently prayed the boy didn't meet his valet, or they probably would be singing karaoke all the nightlong.

Tohma had to flip through some pages before answering. When he looked up, his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Ironically, he plays in a little duo and call themselves 'Bad Luck.' Sort of reminds me of how someone else's day-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be staring through your anus for the rest of the year," Yuki threatened, grabbing his gray wool coat as he stood up and turned to leave, "without medical insurance!" he called over his shoulder.

He didn't see the sardonic smile cross Tohma's face as his back retreated through the ebony door. "I think I should wait and let him find out about the second heir himself, wouldn't you agree?"

There was nobody visible in the office, but anyone present could swear they felt the air nod in agreement. A spitball shot after the closed door from the shadows somewhere.

* * *

Strangely Ryuichi seemed to be more himself when not in the constant presence of his lover, Shuichi noted.

He was more of a chatterbox this evening than most other times, to be quite honest. Actually, Shuichi thought he would never have a strange and undeniable longing to duct-tape his mouth shut just to have some silence, and the urge was growing with every passing minute. But he didn't think that would make much of a difference, staring at the way Ryuichi's lips moved animatedly, amazed that he hadn't gone blue in the face yet. It seemed that when Ryuichi wasn't in the presence of his love, Tatsuha seemed to be the only object his mind he could think and talk about.

After dinner they had both moved into the giant living room, Shuichi stretched out on the opposite velvet couch looking at him, his carmine eyes glazed, nodding every five minutes to act as if he had been listening. He absentmindedly reached for the sake bottle every now and then, though he shouldn't be drinking, not even wondering where Ryuichi got it from, because none had touched his lips yet, only a thick red liquid that he sipped from a mug.

If Ryu-chan noticed these things, well good for him, let him daydream about Tatsuha while Shuichi daydreamed about his soon to-be fame and glory. Shuichi mused that if he ever met Tatsuha, then he would instantly have a flashback of this moment, remembering all of the little descriptions about his hair, his face, his clothes preferences, how he was getting on his nerves. He didn't want to tell him that he truly wasn't interested in knowing all the little details that made his boyfriend so lovable and for a distraction, Shuichi had called for a game of Mahjong. But Mahjong had quickly lost its meaning as they repeated some games and started cheating, just for entertainment's sake.

"Before I forget," he suddenly stopped, his motor-mouth going on a momentary pause as he took a sip of the strange fluid, "I was called yesterday to let you know that you're going to be moved to your new mentor tomorrow."

Shuichi sat up straight as his mind focused on those words, not knowing what to think, of how unexpected this news was, almost how unwanted after Ryu-Chan seemed almost back to normal. "When?" he silently asked, looking at the sorrowful expression of his friend and guardian until now.

"Later during the day was all they told me," Ryuichi replied, averting his gaze to the complex designs of the carpet that stretched across the total living room floor. "Your new guardian's valet is to come pick you up later in the evening, they said. I meant to tell you earlier; I'm sorry."

Shuichi just blinked his eyes focusing past Ryuichi, staring at something completely different, unknown even to himself. Why is it that no one could tell him who 'they' were? It would do no good to ask Ryu-Chan, he would probably tell him as much as when he first arrived; a sentence, a nod, an apology. Just like now.

He remembered all the strangers at the funeral with veils covering their faces, all of them sharing few encouraging words with him, wishing him luck in the future, everything ending in an apology. Everything ended in an apology, he thought bitterly, his good humor evaporating as it dawned on him that he might never see his home, his sister again.

_No one has the right-_

"Oh well, that's just how life goes," he laughed, wanting to drown out the turmoil raging inside him and just try to enjoy what few moments of peace remained. "Let's just continue our game, alright?" Shuichi laughed some more to appear carefree and without worries of his new home, though a slow dread began to fill him. At the very top the missing knowledge as of whom he would be going to, obvious it would be to no relatives. _'Still have to pack_,' he thought miserably, but refusing to let any sadness appear.

"I'll help you pack later," Ryuichi added, as if to lend him comfort.

Shuichi just stared at him in disbelief. '_So much for the apology._'

* * *

The doorbell rang later that evening around ten, Ryuichi having gone to bed earlier after him and Shuichi having sat together, crying for his losses and fears. But it could also be because they had been under the possible influence of alcohol.

"Coming," Shuichi muttered after the umpteenth ring, he had lost count around three. Slowly he tottered towards the front door to bring the ceaseless ringing to an end, the repeating buzz of 'silverbells' making his head throb. He couldn't figure out for the love of Peat what part of that sound was supposed to sound like a silver bell; it reminded him more of his mother's screeching when he first asked for an electric guitar. '_Technology's the devil, yada yada. . .'_ Stepping cautiously across the tiled floor, Shuichi nearly tripped over his own suitcase. "Alright, I'm here!" he shouted angrily, wondering who could manage to be so obnoxious so late.

Who indeed.

"Hey Shuichi! How's life going?" greeted the jovial voice, making Shuichi have a mental battle as to preferring the doorbell's buzzing or him.

"Hello Hiro," he mumbled, his body sagging at the energy he had used to not fall while making his way to the door.

"Do you have your stuff packed yet?" his friend asked. Hiro's dark-chocolate hair was tied back in a fashionable ponytail at the nape of his neck, while the rest of him was dressed in an official-looking tuxedo.

"Whose prom-date are you?" Shuichi asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Hiro just leered at him. "Very funny. You could really try to be a stand-up comedian, you're a true riot."

"If I wanted to make people laugh, I would have dressed as a clown," he shot back.

"That isn't a costume already?"

"That isn't stolen property you're wearing?"

They glared at each other for a few more minutes, then hugged each other in a brotherly embrace, both laughing. "It's been hell, Hiro", Shuichi admitted, mumbling into his shoulder, his grip tightening as if he alone would keep him standing. Then again, he was the only one presently available to keep him standing anyway.

"I can't say I understand", he whispered, trying not to gasp for air, "but I do ache with you, man. Honestly." _'Are you aching for him, or aching for the lack air you're getting?'_ he asked himself.

Shuichi sighed gratefully that Hiro hadn't apologized for his loss. It's not as if any of the others could have prevented whatever happened. "It's alright", he said, releasing him and stepping back a bit, "I'm managing a little better than before."

Hiro just nodded, tilting his body to one side, looking around Shuichi. "Is that the bag?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the suitcase.

"Yes," Shuichi answered, sounding confused. "Why do you care about it?"

"I've come to pick you up," he replied, that all-too familiar grin splitting his face again.

"I don't understand," Shuichi shook his head as if that would clear things up. It only made his headache return. Curses.

"I'm here to pick you up and take you to your new home," Hiro stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I'm going to live with YOU?" he asked incredulously.

"Well," his eyebrows rose, his gaze averting towards the ground as he scratched his head, "no, not really, no. I just work there."

"Oh." Shuichi had considered life with Hiro in the short time-span, his hope escalating at the thought of living with his band-partner. But he wasn't to live with him. '_Wait, I'm supposed to be picked up by this guy's valet to take me to my new home'_ he thought, his mind in a quick frenzy putting everything together. '_Hiro's here to pick me up, though. This means he's the valet that's to pick me up to take me to my new mentor,_' a light clicked on in Shuichi's mind, 'and finally...'

* * *

**A/N:** ...finally it's time for my appearance again! I know at least one of you wants to shoot me, I can feel it right now. But I'm having so much fun! And my uncle's getting married, which has nothing to do with the subject at hand. And I'm sick as well, which you could all care less about, obviously. Oh well, cya in the next chapter!

Don't you just hate it when I do this?


	3. 2nd Night Our House

**_Mentor Demented_**

**A/N:** Yay! Death Threats! I feel so loved. And I also love _'Courage, the Cowardly Dog' a_nd _'The Grim tales of Billy and Mandy'_, though I do miss _'Grim and Evil' (same thing, but different in so many ways)._ I don't know why, but I've been so addicted to TV lately even my mother has to pry me away from the screen, though my main reasons for watching are the music and ideas.

**Disclaimer:** Dang, man. I will never own anything associated with 'Gravitation' in my entire life, so let's talk about what I do own. Well, I own the plot, and the title, and the mood, and the Porsche _(though my mother won't let me drive it)_ **170m/ph baby, yeah**! I mean, ehem. I got a little carried away. Anyhoo, not mine, so don't sue. And leave my Porsche out of it!

_**Creepy announcer:** Abandoned as a teen, he was found by. . . Ryuichi! Who lives in the middle of Tokyo with his brother-in-law, Yuki the Author **grr** But disturbing stuff happens in Tokyo and it's up to Shuichi to save his new home!_

_**Yuki**: Stupid brat; you make me look bad!_ (gets creepy mask)_ Booga-boogabooga!_

_**Shuichi:** AAAH!!_

I'm feeling much better! And I thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love you all! _Phwee! _(There's a lot of love in this room; can you tell?)

Explanatories!

Bold-**Shuichi's thoughts**

Italics/bold-**_Creepy voice in Shuichi's head thoughts, or speech_**. However you wish to name it. But he's not crazy!

* * *

**_2nd Night- Our House (in the middle of Nowhere)_**

* * *

"Crap!" Yuki slammed his fist against the dashboard of his Porsche, trying to remember what time this Shindou lad was to arrive at his house. He had shoved the picture into his wallet, but not thinking it possible to forget what he would look like. Something about that face seemed so familiar, this strange feeling in the back of his head wanting to protect the owner of that face. But the recognition never came.

_'How many pink-haired boys did you see these days?'_ he asked himself sarcastically, paying no heed to some numerous red lights he ran through, though people were muttering and calling after him. Something along the lines of "Darn Yahoos!" "Bozo!" and "Freaking boob of society."

Yuki turned at the next light, much to the relief of some school children on their bikes, having some difficulty keeping the contraption under control. He pushed a green button near the clock in his car, automatically signaling the iron gate that surrounded the property to open without him having to stop and do it manually.

The manor was quite magnificent, a combination of granite and marble. It was fashioned tall, narrow, and elegant in every way, even complete with little turrets around back, resembling a small castle combined with modern taste. There was even a pool and a hot spring concealed in the largest garden. In short, this would be a paradise for vacation and a dream-come-true to live here. Only Yuki rarely did take time for the little fineries in the vicinity.

The red of the evening sun reflecting off the marble pillars reminded him he hadn't fed in a while and it was causing his stomach to rumble. And reminding him of his soon-to-be housemate. _Housemate_; Yuki hated the feeling of that word on his tongue. It made him feel like. . . he wouldn't be living alone anymore and was just parading that very fact. Locking the car, still with that same realization, he also noticed he had forgotten to ask what the boy's name was.

"Double Crap!"

* * *

"You know who I'm going to be staying with?!"

Hiro was still standing outside, waiting for Shuichi to finally decide to shut his yap and get into the car so they could leave and be on their way. "Sure I do", he said, raising his left brow. "I'll tell you all about him, if we could just please be on our way now."

Shuichi felt like a man on the edge. . . about to lose any kind of understanding about the justice in the world. "How do you know?" he asked miserably, confused as to why his best friend should know something concealed from him, the person who was actually affected by anything and everything of this.

Hiro sneezed as if to respond, Shuichi jumping back and immediately looking for a tissue. "Uh, here you go," Shuichi said warily, thinking he had been around Ryuichi too long and was turning into a hygiene-freak.

He looked up, taking the tissue and nodding his thanks. "Anyway," he mumbled after having properly cleaned out any remaining snot, "as you can see I'm really not doing too well. So, do you think we could be going now, or is there something else you need?"

Shuichi looked towards the brazen sun changing into its tinted shade of flaming orange before it seemed as if it were bleeding. "I need to go write something really quick, alright? Then I'll be out in a jiffy." He allowed himself to slide in his socks on the wooden floor along the hall and into the kitchen, tearing off a piece of paper from the counter and scribbled a quick note, doing his best to print it as smooth as possible.

_Hey Ryu-kun!_

_Sorry I didn't wake you._

_There's some breakfast in the foil on the counter._

_Thanks again,_

_Peace!_

_**Shuichi**_

Satisfied that it was legible, he halted only once by the front door, taking one last look at what used to be his home. _'Please don't crumble'_, he begged the house silently, _'please don't crumble, or be burnt down, or demolished, or-'_

"Shuichi, are you coming or what? Step your lazy bum up a notch!" Hiro was having a serious sneezing fit, not enjoying himself at having to stand out there so long while the night-time shadows were starting to grow.

Shuichi groaned as he lifted the heavy bag, shifting it from his shoulder to hand him, taking of the guitar-case to lie across the backseat at the same time. "Ryuichi's still dr-sleeping, so I left him a message and told him I'd call when I arrived." He suddenly recalled how they had started a game of strip poker, having to fight to keep his boxers on as Ryuichi tugged continuously, both of them having fallen into heaps of laughter.

"Why the scary grin?" Hiro asked, closing the trunk and going around on the driver's side. "You were just choking me moments before. Or are you laughing at my near-death experience?"

Shuichi shook his head as he closed the door to the passenger side, looking for the seat belt that seemed not to exist, finally finding he had sat down upon it. "Weird memories I wish to forget", he admitted, then burst out laughing as they drove off, Hiro raising an eyebrow at him as if he'd lost it.

"Did Ryuichi look too far down the Sake or beer bottle?" he asked, a grin slowly spreading across his face as well. He was unfortunate enough to have accepted an invitation for a Friday get-together once as well, before his current relationship.

Shuichi stared at him, wondering how he'd known, but answered him instead. "A little of both."

"Ah," his eyes widened, as if he now understood, "dang."

Both laughed as they drove along the road, turning on various streets.

"So, what's this manor like?" Shuichi asked, going back to the previous subject at hand.

"Big."

Shuichi gave Hiro a blank stare, "Very funny. I mean, what's this guy all about? Why am I supposed to go to him?"

"You mean you don't know?" Hiro asked surprised, turning to him with wide brown eyes.

"What do you mean 'I mean I don't know'?" Shuichi asked, absolutely confused. Was he supposed to know something? He also silently prayed that they wouldn't hit anything.

"I thought you already knew!"

"What was I supposed to know already?" _'Ah, look out for that granny!'_ he thought fervently, his own eyes going wide with panic.

"Why don't you know?"

"I don't know!" _'No! Watch for the puppy!'_

"You're supposed to know!"

"What do I not know?!" _'The mailman!'_

"You should know!"

"How should I know what I'm supposed to know, if I don't even know what there is to know about knowing what I should already know?!" it felt like he had just spoken a tongue-twister, only he himself became more confused once he finished his sentence.

Hiro stared at him a little longer, blinked a few times, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"**WHAT?!**" Shuichi hated it when Hiro always played these mind-games with him.

"We're here; good grief, must you always yell?" Hiro held his left ear, acting like he was in pain.

Stepping out into the evening sun, Shuichi silently thanked them for not having hit anything, but he had a sense of foreboding growing restlessly inside him. Something about this place was eerie. Besides the fact it was in the style of an old castle, with real stone turrets on either side, he felt like he was standing in the middle of the most active graveyard. _Active?_

"Well, Shu-kun," Hiro said, coming back from standing his bag next to the column by the door, "it's Saturday and that means poker for me." He raked his hand through his dark hair, making it seem unruly though tied together, "I should warn you about a couple of things, though", he said thoughtfully, "so pay attention if you like being here."

"But I don't like being here", Shuichi said in a trembling voice, "I would rather go with you to poker. This place gives me the creeps."

"No, I mean about living in general, when I am here and when I'm not." He looked around, as if to see if anyone was spying. "I should make you write this down, but it's getting late, so pay attention." He made sure he had Shuichi's full attention before continuing his warning, "lock **all** your doors and windows at night, no matter **what** your guardian says or what you hear, got that? Good," he left no room for comments, pressing forward, "go to the church tomorrow after sunrise and ask for a bottle of holy water. Don't ask what for, just do it. Next, once I leave, go to the first garden on the right and pick some cloves of garlic. Or else get them out of the vase standing on the bench, but make sure to eat a piece every night before you go to bed."

Hiro glanced at his watch, his expression becoming anxious. "I'm not here Saturdays or Wednesdays or when there's a full moon about, and I'm afraid you can't come with me, but you've got to keep your holy water with you at all times and don't forget the garlic. Oh, and take this," he pulled out his rosary made of olivewood, immediately hanging it around Shuichi's neck. "Keep that under your shirt, out of sight, and always wear it, alright?"

Shuichi had managed five nods through everything he said, his mind slowly developing a headache at the struggle of remembering all he had been told. _'Curse my goldfish memory'_, he swore. "But Hiro, why-?"

"Can't talk to you about it now, maybe later, but anyway. Just so you don't feel bad, I'm courageous, but around here I'm chicken-shit. " Hiro ruffled Shuichi's rose-colored mop of hair and moved to get back into his car, both of them still sharing their momentary laughter.

"And another thing," Hiro called out from the window he rolled down as he started backing up, "whatever you do, **do not** say his name! Don't ever say it!"

Shuichi nodded again, his head feeling like it would fall off if he continued to bob it any longer.

Watching the car retreat, he looked around at his new home for mercy knew how long. _'Garlic, holy water, don't say his name; I've got to remember that'._ Sighing, he strapped his guitar case across his back, leaving the bag behind and looking for the garden and the vase.

But through it all, a sense of excitement slowly filled him; maybe this is the place he should have been all along. He did mourn his parents' death, but he didn't feel deeply saddened if not somewhat relieved that he wouldn't have to study over the summer. Yes, Shuichi actually compared his parents' unexpected demise to the unpleasant nuisance of studying for school. If they were dead, then who really would care what kind of grades he got?

Grinning from ear to ear now and feeling relatively better, he secretly hoped that his new guardian liked music just as much as Hiro did. After all, together they formed 'Bad Luck'.

He tightened the strings from his hood to be tied underneath his chin, helping contain what little internal heat remained from sitting in the car. Looking over his shoulder one last time to where Hiro drove off, he made his way around back, wondering if it's possible to develop an allergy towards garlic.

* * *

Yuki was still seething by the time he reached the door, ignoring the strange bag leaning against the marble column, trying to figure out why it had to be him they chose? It couldn't be because he was rich, they had money as well; definitely not because of his intellect, for he had learned his sarcastic ways from Mrs. Shindou.

Maybe his looks? He grimaced at the vanity, for even the author's descriptions barely did him justice, _'blonde, handsome, twenty-three. . .**twenty-three?!**'_ Yuki froze as the door opened, a resonant 'crash' echoing from one of the gardens. _'Robbers?'_ But Hiro, the young caretaker would have noticed if any strangers were lurking about the house.

Then he remembered today was Saturday, and that was his day for poker.

"Damn this crap!" This could not be happening.

Grabbing a wooden bat, which was used for god only knows what, from inside the umbrella stand next to the coat racks, he left the door standing open as he slunk around to look in the little secluded tree garden he used to sleep in. Lucky it was already evening, or the sun would be hell on his sensitive skin.

A hooded form with a case strapped to its back was kneeling over the remains of the porcelain vase he had given Hiro to throw out, constantly muttering to itself. _Wait, why was the vase still here?_

* * *

"Oh dear, oh no, oh jeez," Shuichi was fervently repeating any kind of plea that he could think of, wishing this to be an illusion. Having freaked out once he saw a spider scuttle by, he dropped the vase, which had contained the garlic Hiro labored to gather for hours. _'I'm gone, I'm dead, I'm doomed, I'm screwed. . .'_ He mentally already saw the light at the end of the tunnel, wishing time would speed up so Hiro wouldn't find out about what he had done. _'Damn it! Stupid light; quit taunting me!'_ The light he saw on the bench where the vase had stood was actually the reflection of the sun off his watch, but he was too paranoid to notice that.

Shuichi looked over the shards, picking up the unopened clovers and stuffing them into his pockets, trying to be careful about not cutting himself. The last thing he needed right now was another injury.

* * *

The smell of garlic was thick in the air, Yuki having to continuously swallow so as not to heave his insides out. The odor was nauseating, his consciousness wavering as he silently glided closer and raised the bat above his head. _'Say your prayers,'_ he smiled, his incisors already lengthening for the tips to protrude from under his lip. Reaching out to turn the person around, he was startled to see wide cerise eyes stare back at him.

Precious moments passed as they gazed at each other, the darkness already creeping through the bushes, soon consuming the entire back of the house. Shuichi found it harder to breathe as the air chilled around him, having not expected anyone to be around. Fear clenched around his heart as he looked up into the dark Prussian glare of the stranger, the platinum of his hair seeming intensified in the shadows, his wooden bat held high.

Yuki blinked a few times before he attempted to speak, his voice seeming to have vanished with the unexpected appearance of a certain someone. "You . . . are you," he mentally chastised himself for sounding like a complete buffoon, lowering the bat some. But there was something about the boy that made Yuki feel. . . different. Regretfully, Yuki had no time to try and rephrase his sentence.

"Madonna!" Shuichi's eyes went wide and pointed past Yuki, luckily catching the stranger off guard as he turned around. "You homicidal bastard of a thief! Take this!" Shuichi had grabbed his guitar case off his back and swung it with all his might against the person's stomach, praying that the cords wouldn't get seriously damaged.

Screw damage, Hiro would just owe him a new one. It was his fault that he was here all alone in the first place anyway, wasn't it?

Yuki doubled over with the sudden impact, having not expected this young person to attack him, dropping the bat on the ground to hold his throbbing stomach. It seemed that the closer he was to him, the stronger the scent of garlic was. _'Great',_ he thought, trying to hold on to dear vigilance and consciousness as he landed in the grass, 'I'm _going to be living with a walking clover of garlic.'_ To his survival's luck, though, Yuki's stomach decided it wanted to see the outside world as if on queue.

Shuichi paled as the stranger attempted to retch his insides onto the ground. _'Oh, sweet mother of mercy what have I done?'_ "Mister? Oh jeez, mister, are you alright?" he knelt down next to him, setting his guitar down near the shards and rubbing his hand on his back in a soothing motion.

It seemed that Yuki's fortune was slowly turning, for the young lad had pulled off the garlic-scent infested coat and laid it down with his other belonging, though that didn't quite kill off the odor yet. The boy was concerned for him, immensely in fact. Yuki could feel the unease stir inside the child's soul, making his heart beat faster, speeding the flow of blood. He could almost taste the sweet youth on his tongue, his gut finally choosing to stay inside his being and wait for that delicious warmth to fill him.

_"Blood,"_ he let slip through his pale lips, only spit having come up.

"Excuse me?" Shuichi didn't know what to think anymore. Why holy water, garlic, and a rosary to live in a house? He wasn't even catholic! And now creepy and mysterious pretty-boys stalking the place? Not really a positive sign saying Welcome to our home, Shuichi!

"I need b-" Yuki cut himself off, didn't dare say _'blood'_ in case of scaring the adolescent away. He tried to clear his head and looked up at the child, his eyes full of innocence and warmth. A tempting flame flickering behind the carmine irises gazing at him warily. "I need booze."

The fire in Shuichi's eyes that reflected his vivid spirit seemed to warm Yuki immensely, allowing the evening shadows to completely consume him. It didn't matter.

There would be a light to guide him through.

* * *

Something was burning.

It was a distant scent, yet Yuki could clearly smell something burning.

"No! Damn it! What happened to the wine? Where's the wine?" A shrill voice seemed to be rampaging through the kitchen, throwing open every cabinet door it touched.

Though he had a slight headache, Yuki disregarded it and shifted his weight to sit up, his mind still spinning.

He sighed, closing his eyes again to take in his surroundings. He was inside his house, in the living room, on the couch. Good, he got that much registered. Now he could turn his full attention at the walking chaos that had invaded his private home.

"Agh! The light! Where's the light?! What's this? _Ooh, a lighter_. Oh no. . ."

_'Oh, my head'_ Yuki grimaced, hoping that whatever preternatural strength he had wouldn't fail him now as he groggily made his way to the kitchen, not needing the disturbing glare of electricity rain down upon his humble darkness. Yet somehow, someone, or something rather, had found their way to the kitchen and had attempted to cook something, which has obviously been turned into a serious blunder.

"Water! Ah, here we go." A precious silence followed the last comment and Yuki sighed in content. Maybe he could spare this insolent- "**_No!_** Not the towels, not the-oops."

That's it. He was going to skewer the head of the thing that continued to disquiet the place. Yuki had made up his mind then and there that the streets would be running with a certain someone's blood. Tonight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled, having successfully made it to the kitchen without collapsing, his golden eyes taking in the damage that had been caused so far. Luckily it was nothing too serious. Cabinet door blackened slightly, which could be painted over; the smell of burnt food resided there, and that could be removed with air-freshener. The only permanent damages were some burnt kitchen towels he had been meaning to throw away long ago and some oven mitts that would never be the same again.

Amazing how a few shouts in the dark can magnify the situation into something too chaotic.

"Eep." Shuichi slowly turned around, his cheeks tingeing a pale scarlet, though he wouldn't have known in this darkness. "You must be the owner of this house?" he asked, his voice trembling with the effort of making it sound natural. He laughed nervously, his whole being shaking as if afraid to be struck.

Yuki nodded slowly, the moonlight enhancing his sight as it filtered into the kitchen through giant windows. His eyes never left the shape of the boy who was tense with anxiety. He took a deep breath and counted to ten, wondering if he should have continued on till twenty. "And you are-?"

Shuichi let out another nervous laugh; his voice rising an octave as he unsuccessfully tried to mask his panic. "Well, um, I'm the Shindou's kid."

_**Smart choice of words.**_

**Thank you. Wait, what the-**

"The Shindou's kid?" he asked skeptically, grasping a memory that he had been trying to reach all afternoon.

"And you're my new guardian?" Shuichi looked at him, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, wondering if he would chase him down with a kitchen-knife like Maiko. That was one reason why he avoided cooking as often as possible; it used to be hazardous to his health. Turning to look at the stove, he guessed it still was. "Um, sorry about earlier. I didn't know until, well, yeah."

Yuki only nodded again, the throbbing slightly increasing, his need to feed growing, seeing the open vulnerability of this boy exposed to him completely and at his mercy. But he was too irked to try and bother with him. "It's late", he said, looking out the window and at the new moon creeping into the skies among many stars, positioning to be above all just as the sun is during the day. He estimated it to be something around eleven. "I'll show you to your room, then you can go to sleep."

Shuichi attempted a smile, managing a grimace that really didn't suit him, Yuki noted. Why he noticed these little things he truly didn't know and why he cared was an even greater mystery to him. _'Maybe I should get out my bubble-wrap again'_, he thought, walking through the corridor as he decided which room to give this brat. _'No, bubble-wrap is too cheap. I need some honest, serious therapy. But that means I have to go during the day and pay them; damn, that sucks.'_

_**"Snake!"**_

"What?" Yuki turned around to stare at the boy that had miraculously managed to huddle under the little table in the hallway where on top a vase rested. "What is your problem?" he asked, exasperation clear in his tone.

"Snake!" Shuichi wailed in response, pointing to a slithering shadow on the opposite side.

Yuki sighed in resignation, pleading for patience with this boy. He took two lengthy strides over to where Shuichi was pointing, only to pick up a discarded old tie that was sewn with some shimmering thread and truly was oddly shaped. "Yes," he said, his eyebrows raised as he looked pointedly at the strip of material, "a snake. Very scary." He rolled his eyes and laid it next to the vase, turning to continue the walk up the stairs.

Shuichi gaped at it, could have sworn to himself it had been moving and if not that much then at least hissing at him. He reddened in embarrassment, slinking from underneath the table himself so as not to disturb the vase. "Sorry", he mumbled, looking down at the dark floor as he continued to follow his mentor.

**Why aren't there any lights here?**

**_Funny you should ask. I've been wondering the same thing._**

Shuichi bit back a shriek, not wanting to upset the blonde anymore._ 'Not again'_, he thought miserably, _'am I losing my sanity?'_

**_The problem is, is that you never had anything to lose in the first place._**

**Who are you?**

_**A curious stranger in the back of your mind, that's all. Consider me a harmless parasite that will help advise you during your stay here.**_

_"What?!"_ Shuichi accidentally asked the question out loud, clapping his hands to his mouth and looking at the man ahead of him.

Yuki stopped, took a deep breath, wondering if patience was all he should be begging for as he turned around for the second time. _'Maybe I should make him stay in the dungeons'_ the thought bitterly, wishing his room was closer and not on the second floor. _'Or maybe in one of the towers; Nah, that won't work. Hiro walks by there too many times and would eventually notice if this boy continues to scream the way he does now.'_

Before he could say anything, Shuichi immediately shook his head, talking before he could give him a chance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I was, um, talking to, uh, my invisible friend!"

**_Nice one._**

_'His what?'_ "Aha," Yuki said, nodding his head slowly as his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. _'Not only is he talkative and highly imaginative, he just had to be deranged as well. Heaven's to Betsy, doesn't he have any friends? No, better yet, WHY ME?'_

"Aren't you," he coughed delicately, "a little old for," he cleared his throat, trying to choose his words carefully, "one of those?"

Shuichi's mind had to work faster than it normally would; lying was _not_ his strongpoint. "Uh, yeah I am," he laughed nervously. "I told him the same thing, but, um, he just wouldn't listen. See?"

Yuki kept his gaze steady for another minute, then immediately turned and hurried forward.

"Hey, hey wait a minute! Hey! Wait for me!" Shuichi hadn't expected him to walk off like that without warning, catching him completely off guard. "Hey! Wait up!"

The corners of Yuki's mouth had threatening to rise into a smile, which would ruin his _'so evil- can't touch this'_ reputation. This was so strange, so. . . weird. Of course, there was barely anything _normal_ about _himself_, but still. Since when did his heart feel elated by such little dispositions? This wasn't right; he shouldn't feel this way- he shouldn't feel anything at all as a matter of fact!

* * *

**_What was that about?_**

**Who are you?** Shuichi had to take the stairs at a slower step, not wanting to fall upwards and make his guardian think him a complete incompetent pest.

**_You already asked me that once, as I recall._**

**Fine, how do you know I'm here?**

**_You know, I sort of overheard everything that you've all been talking about. Duh._**

Shuichi sighed, restating his question yet again. **Do you know who he is?**

**_Yes._**

"Damn it! How can a voice, supposedly **my** voice know where I'm going if **I** don't know? Why does everybody else know what I'm supposed to know if I don't even know? _What is **wrong** with me?!"_

"Do you want me to make a list? Because in this short time of my having met you, I could almost write a book about what is wrong with you." Yuki had stopped in front of a large, oak door, resting his back against the wall next to it. "And this is your room, for your information."

Shuichi stared the size of the door, then looked back at him with dubious eyes. "You sure?"

_'Oh, how I wish I could make him rot in the dungeons! Curse my re-awoken conscience!'_ Yuki nodded again in reply. "You found your way to the kitchen last time. I'll have to buy more food tomorrow." Pushing himself off the wall, he whispered when he passed, "Don't come looking for me." _It's hunting time_.

Shuichi turned around, wanting to ask him what that was supposed to mean, only to find himself alone in the corridor. He sighed, wondering why he expected anything else. Turning the knob of the door, it opened in an eerie creak that sounded endless, slow, and groaning. A shiver ran through his small frame as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Stepping into the room he barely made out the shape of the bed, a king-size probably from looking at how big the sheets looked. He was sure that a closet was on the opposite side of the wall, or else a really large mirror. He looked at his wristwatch, stunned that it was already past midnight. _'Oh well'_, he thought, regretting not having brought up his pajamas, but not wanting to sleep in his clothes either. Only pulling of his sweatshirt and jeans, Shuichi settled under the chilled covers in his boxers and T-shirt, inhaling sharply at how cold the sheets were to the touch.

Laying his head against the pillow, he allowed the darkness, the silence to settle around him and accompany him to sleep.

_At the beginning of a dream he was running, forever running through the woods, piercing golden eyes chasing him. Finally caught up they captivated him, seduced him, promised him things unheard of. Gently running their tongue over his neck, kissing the soft skin, they dug their teeth in deep and fast, drinking all of him until he is but a shadow of himself._

And as soon as the moan escaped his lips, a real scream was heard from within these castle walls.

And Shuichi is no longer dreaming.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess I'm parading too much what Yuki is, but since Shuichi hasn't figured it out, I'm hip! And what is it that everyone else knows that he doesn't know, you ask? It's the same thing that you now know, unless you haven't figured it out, then you're in the same boat as Shu-chan right now! .

**OKAY**- Quick Vote for the next chapter!

**_1)_**Should Shuichi wake up to find himself. . . somewhere, and with. . . someone

or

**_2)_**Should he still be in his room, get seriously spooked and hunt down the strange noise that leads him to Yuki, whose. . . doing something. . . that's. . . yeah, open to fantasy. But keep your heads out of the gutter, please! (_evil snicker)_

Until Next time! Remember, Nachos will rule the world! And call me naive, but what is it about the ear/earlobe that makes it such an aphrodisiac? Can someone please explain that to me?

**_C.S._**


	4. 3rd Night Patience my Pet

**_Mentor Demented_**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! School's back in session, meaning the chapters will be slowly leaking onto the keyboard. You can look at that Bio-Thingy and see when I plan on updating, just to give you guys a peace of mind. See? I am considerate! Ha!

Oh, Princess of Mirrors, Yuki is just ... the kind who's fond of blood, though there is a little big bad wolf hidden amidst the fun. Oh, what fun, what fun! (_little big...isn't that considered an oxymoron? Oh well...)_

Thank you all, who like this story so far. And I have more people reviewing! _YAYS!_ I love you guys so much!! **huggles**

**Bold-**The Voice

**_Bold/Italics_**-Shuichi's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own diddly of this, except for the plot-lessness going on here. Gravitation belongs to that one chick in japan, so therefore I have nothing except a peace of mind.

* * *

**_3rd Night-Patience, my Pet, Patience_**

* * *

A freezing yet gentle touch made him shiver in suppressed delight. 

Soft, deceptive fingers were moving under his shirt, leaving little trails of splintering ice from where they patterned his lean chest and stomach. They always moved slowly, languidly, as if having all the time in the world for him and them to get to know each other. The tips were what had made him regain slight conscience in the first place; their frostiness contrasting cruelly to the warmth he had settled himself into.

The nails barely scraped his skin, not wanting to leave permanent marks of any kind as they slid to his narrow shoulders, dedicating each little difference in muscular elevation to memory it seemed. But no matter how much Shuichi tried to ignore it, though he grudgingly admitted to himself that he enjoyed this silent torment, it felt like a monsoon of frigid waters stormed inside him, his gut clenching every time those oh-so-cold fingers slithered suggestively lower.

A slight whimper escaped his tightly together-pressed lips, and a blood-freezing scream resounded from somewhere outside as if to confirm his suspicions about his situation not being a too-favorable one to be in.

_Oh yeah; the scream. Right._ Regaining more consciousness, Shuichi attempted an effort to be free of those winter-spirited hands. Only they held him steadfast as his breathing quickened. Trying to speak, a croaking whisper escaped his lungs, followed by a cough. Unconsciously, he leaned back into the caressing and coaxing touch of those hands that freely roamed across him, spreading ice over every centimeter of his being. A frigid breath tickled his neck, his eyes springing wide open, the purple irises magnified as fear crept into his mind, making his heartbeat increase a tenfold and his blood flowing unnaturally fast.

She heard it all, temptation rising into her eyes as she craved the taste of him on her tongue, the muscle slightly pointed at the tip. "Let me in," she quietly pleaded, her nails digging into his skin.

Shuichi's eyes could barely see in the dark, but he was positive that whoever it is, it was a blonde girl. He could see his own shadowed silhouette in the mirror opposite the bed, but no one was behind him. Golden eyes were the only thing that reflected in the glass. "Please let me in. I can fulfill your every fantasy."

Shuichi, though caught up in the moment still, couldn't help but ponder his confusion. _'My fantasies? What the _heck?!' He could hardly picture a seductive voice make him rock the world. At least, not until he thought about the statement longer did he begin to understand the actual meaning. _'Oh, _THOSE_ fantasies. Okay. Wait, no, _NOT_ okay!'_

The sudden added pressure of pointed nails made him inhale deeply, though before he could properly voice his own heart-shattering shriek of terror, as quickly as it had come, the cold disappeared. The only reminiscence of a winter's kiss ever truly having existed was the chill where it had sat on his bed as he touched the spot. A hiss had also been evident before it left.

_'Well, I'm glad that's over now'_, he sighed in relief. He leaned a little closer to where it had been seated, catching a whiff of something along the lines of cotton candy.

This reminded Shuichi that he was hungry and that he'd gone to bed without dinner.

_'Who would be able to eat after such a display as yesterday anyway?'_

**Well, I wouldn't mind a small bite.**

**_Who the-oh yeah. Damn, you're still here?_**

**Where else would you suggest I should go?**

_**Don't get cocky.**_ He really didn't want to deal with any bodiless voices in his head this morning. Looking out the window, he saw the faint aurora begin to slowly eat away the nighttime shadows to spread in full glory. Pushing himself off his bed, Shuichi stepped closer to the sill, looking down and saw that his window oversaw one of the many gardens. But this garden was so different in...every way from what little light was offered through the many trees.

It looked as if many things were jutting out from the ground in various odd angles, almost like long-dead and mutilated hands reaching up to snatch his soul away and make him one of them.

**Stop it, you're scaring me,** the voice whined, almost child-like.

**_Why should you care?_** But it was true. Speculating such a possibility did give Shuichi the heebie-jeebies, and he wasn't proud enough to be ashamed about admitting this very fact. He would tell anyone who asked him honestly what that little concealed speck of land reminded him of; dead-man walking.

_Forgive past sins create blood's bond..._

The same feeling as if a sacred presence were nearby crept up his neck and Shuichi turned around to find. . ._nothing_. He was about to ask the voice if he'd heard, thinking better of it. Shuichi was sure it would have prophesized some kind of lunatics' future if it had noticed.

The room was only lighting by the dawn-tinted sky, making it very hard for Shuichi to truly even see his hand in front of him. He would have to ask this guardian-dude where the electricity was. But first, he would have to find downstairs to get his clothes.

Stepping towards the direction Shuichi guessed was the door, he tripped on something heavy and his face landed in something reeking purely of garlic.

"My coat!" he exclaimed in amazement, then quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, looking around for any kind of little niche the sound could have escaped out of and disrupt his mentor yet again. But said-mentor was nowhere nearby, lucky for him.

Shuichi never recalled him having mentioned what his name was as well, but shrugged off that little oddity. After all, he wasn't to reveal himself either, now was he?

**Actually, Hiro never said that **_you _**couldn't say who you were, the voice interrupted yet again.**

**_Excuse you, but who's memory am I using? Mine or mine?_**

**You suck at making sense.**

**_And you suck at giving advice, now shut up!_** This was getting highly frustrating, always arguing with himself when he didn't even know for sure if it really _was_ himself he was arguing with. He shut out the voice, reaching his hand out slowly and gingerly touching what he hoped was the corner of his suitcase, which, gratefully, it was.

The sun was rising higher, and it immensely helped Shuichi to try and find some clothes for the day that would help keep him warm. He found what he had been searching for; some fitting jeans, a long-sleeved shirt that clung to his torso and a sweatshirt to top it off. After last night, or this morning, he wasn't going to be caught in an undershirt and nearly freeze through someone's explorations of him again.

* * *

It was at least mid-morning before Shuichi dared himself to open the door. 

Last night had just been too dark; he honestly wondered how he had made it anywhere without tripping over his own two feet. He only had so many skills and keeping his footing was not one of them.

**_Maybe luck is starting to favor me._**

**Highly doubt it.**

**_Didn't I tell you to shut it?_**

**Did you, now?** Mock curiosity was very evident in his voice.

Shuichi refused to answer, instead trying to find some kind of recognition-spot so he could make out where he was. Too bad for him, the voice had been right; no such luck. He sighed in resignation, choosing to go left and hope that he would maybe find the stairs. Lost in thought, he almost tripped yet again as he stumbled into stairs that led upwards.

Had they descended last night? He couldn't remember. Shrugging, he decided he might as well explore a little. Positive that Eiri guy wouldn't mind, he shrugged off any doubts about wandering about the place. He had two years to get used to the place; why not have some fun?

Shuichi made slow progress up the stairs, always halting and looking over his shoulder, the feeling of continuously being followed never leaving him. Five more minutes passed before he finally made it to the next floor, where the carpet had changed from a modest brown to an ebony color. Definitely not familiar, but why not see what's up here?

Stepping onto the carpet and hesitantly removed his hand from the oak railing, he looked around at the walls, noting that they were all a deep crimson color, making him shiver as he thought about how that could perfectly hide a bloodstain, just like the carpet. He shook his head in disgust, trying to make his sudden fascination with dead and gory things vanish, instead giving his full attention back to the corridor ahead of him. Everything up here seemed so old, but that could have been from the dim flickering of candles. Wait, this calls for a celebration; there's actually light in a part of the house! Amazing!

But his mental comments couldn't truly abate the strangeness of this hall where it seemed anything and everything was reaching for him. Even the pictures were giving him the creeps. All the blondes and brunettes staring down at him reproachfully had that aristocratic air about them, practically shouting the very fact that they were superior, even though deceased, and that Shuichi was just another annoying subordinate. Their eyes were painted, but the painter must have been able to read expressions, for all held that strange gleam in their eye, making them seem very much alive instead of hollow and empty.

At the very end before the corridor turned a sharp right, a picture that seemed truly out of place made Shuichi step back to have a better look. A lady sat in a well-cushioned chair and was the only face smiling pleasurably, which captured his attention immediately. Instead of her look being full of contempt as the rest, she reflected pure bliss. Her flaxen hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, the loose ends cascading down her left shoulder like a golden waterfall. Her white dress seemed to make her pale features glow more, her face showing no trace of ever having used make-up or been scarred. Shuichi thought if joy had a face that would be it. She was the hope from Pandora's box.

Shuichi had been stunned by her beauty, that he hadn't noticed the little child standing next to her at first. Although the boy resembled her in almost all of her physical aspects, his expression held pure sorrow. An attempted smile was on his face, but was captured as a half-hearted frown. But he had those same sparkling eyes as she, a blue so dark it appeared to be obsidian.

Stepping closer to the painting, he noticed something else strangely familiar, yet so foreign about the boy's eyes. Though they were the strangest blues he had ever seen, a gold ring encircled the pupil, contrasting with the dark color. Yet as Shuichi stepped back, it looked like that little golden circle had never existed, instantly being swallowed into the darkness around it. He shook his head, distracting himself instead with the year it was painted. Shivers started running down his spine through his sweatshirt.

**Wow, she's cute!**

Shuichi really wanted to hurt that voice; it was so hard not to want to reach into his mind and strangle it green and purple.

**_You freak._**

**Look who's talking; might I add that I'm not the one talking to myself?**

**_But I thought you were I._**

**Only in the sense of speaking. I am you, but then I am myself, leading to the very fact that we are completely separate people who are in every way the same.**

**_My mind is suffering a meltdown._** Shuichi really was developing a headache and it didn't feel like it would subside anytime soon. He tried shaking the dizziness away, only to have it increase and a throbbing sensation was starting to become more persistent.

_Vengeful hunger...taint pure light..._

**_Not again,_** he silently pleaded. **_Did you hear that?_**

**Hear what?**

**_I didn't think so._**

**No, seriously, what did I not hear.** The voice for once did seem to be somewhat concerned without the faintest trace of humor.

Shuichi sighed, wondering if he should tell it. Might as well, he concluded._ **Back at home, before-um-we left, I heard this strange voice talking about a rose. I heard it earlier and just now as well.**_

**Hmph.**

**_Is that all you have to say?_**

**Am I the only occupant up here at the moment?**

**_The only one not paying rent._**

**Then yep, you're the only one who heard it,** the voice replied, but it didn't hold that mocking tone usually present. **Just don't listen to everything you hear, alright?**

_**You're one to ta-**_

The candles flickered as a sudden cold-spell swept past, almost freezing the flames in place.

**Shuichi?! Hey, Shuichi!**

Shuichi couldn't respond as glacial ether suddenly filled him, making his world swim into the darkness. There truly was a door to his left this time, but he couldn't reach it before he fell to the shadows yet again.

**Shuichi!**

* * *

Yuki really didn't want to get out of bed. 

At first he couldn't remember why he was in bed, let alone in this bed, his old room. Why wasn't he downstairs, where the smell of fresh earth surrounded him? Why was he in this damp-rock smelling chamber yet again? Why this room where lovely light could penetrate the permanent darkness he so loved?

But he refused to shift, just allowing his brain cells to come to life and re-activate themselves to search through his mind and point out the most reasonable explanation for this strange locating at the present moment. And then it regretfully hit him fast and hard; he was a guardian. He had become mentor of a child that he knew nothing about, even if his conscience did tweak him sometimes with a sense of familiarity. No, he wasn't living alone anymore where he could just up and sleep where he pleased and bring home who he wanted to, for an annoying brat had come and stomped into his life in less than twenty-four hours ago. The world had lost its sense of justice, but then again, who was he to judge?

As unfair as Yuki had been through his life, this might have seemed reasonable punishment if only the day weren't so... _day-like_.

He could smell the sweet damp scent of sunlight, differing from what the evening aromas held, besides temptation, feeding and seduction, of course. It was too early and he was feeling absolutely content, but he had to get rid of the temporary dweller in his bed before the brat came along. He didn't want to deal with his continuous screeching and rambling about on this bright and sunny morning. Oh, how he _detested_ the start of a beautiful day.

To make matters worse, the birds just had to settle into the branches next to his window and start their morning songs towards their mates, or those poor singles that were still in search of one. Funny, he'd been thinking about things with 'mate' in them a lot lately. Roommate, housemate, a mate.

Yuki shuddered involuntarily at the last one, not really wanting to face the prospects his high-and-mighty in society family would present to him later this year. He's lived to see famine, the plague and two wars pass without so much as ghosting across him, he wasn't about to give it all up for some dame he knew nothing about. Even if she were living, all she would be was just a quick meal ticket for the next century or so. He wasn't about to make her his permanent blood-bond. None of them ever held any true meaning for him, and none were about to start either.

_How about guys?_ his annoying little inner voice asked.

_What the-don't even mention guys_. Though the possibilities that new vision offered weren't quite as bad as with the usual mates. Yuki actually wasn't objecting as vehemently as he meant to.

Especially the one that includes a young pink-haired punk living right underneath his roof...

_Oh no. No, I'm not going to think that way. Nope, not even going down that road,_ he mentally argued with himself. He was to watch the brat for two years, watch him grow into whatever manhood he had and then kick him out of his house and his life.

_You sure that's ALL you want to do?_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Meaning when it's time, will you be able to let him go?_

_You mean you want me to OWN him?_

_Oh, I wouldn't put it that way; just that I don't really mind his company...so far. But I'll ask that question again when it's time, don't worry._

But come to think of it, he _had_ felt something when being in the presence of the adolescent. Besides the momentary frustration, anger and annoyance, a sense of wanting to protect him had settled within him, but it was only a small sense and he could shatter it with some well-brewed booze later.

What the hell; _got any suggestions_? He asked himself, really not wanting to think about it any further, but curious as to what his devious mind could scheme up.

_Well, you could always..._

* * *

"Okay, that's just not right." 

Shuichi looked around, doing his best to try and remember how long he had been out as he stood at the bottom of the staircase they had ascended last night. He finally had remembered that they had gone up, because he had that skill of falling up and the temperature down here dropped somewhat. How he could tell through his layers, he had no idea.

"What just happened to me?" he asked aloud, wondering if the voice had been conscious as he supposedly 'walked' back to here.

Said voice held no response.

"Hey! Hello, anyone up there?" Shuichi turned about himself once, looking up as if to roll his eyes into the back of his head and see it. "Hey! ...Great, just when I really need to talk to him, he vanishes. Oh, phooey."

He stuffed his fists into his pockets and started making his way down the lengthy corridor, fewer pictures present down here than where he had been momentarily, which to think of it, where had that hallway been? He stopped and looked over his shoulder once, not sure of what to expect. Should he maybe...? Nah, best not think about it. It would just add to his worries, and he had enough as it was.

Shuichi saw one of the windows with a little creature flitting along the windowsill, seeming highly confused, lost, or irritated. Stepping closer, it was a little pink-footed mouse with blackened ears and chestnut colored fur, rapidly scurrying back and forth. It was very amusing to watch it flit from one side to the other, and bent a little lower to pick it up. Only as his hand hovered above its dashing form, the mouse immediately stopped, its coal eyes turning on him and instantly flashing a very, very angry red.

He gasped and pulled his hand back as the creature opened its mouth, supposed spittle flying from its jaws at an attempted hiss. It sounded more like a strangled squeak as Shuichi stared at it some more. But as he blinked, it had vanished, leaving no trace behind. Shaking his head, choosing denial to be the best mental path in times like these, he continued his wanderings until he made it back to the main room, which was a quarter hour later, of course. He thought himself incredibly lucky to have only gotten lost three times, considering all things impossible. Grinning with pride, Shuichi skipped into the sunshine filled kitchen, stopping short of screaming and retracing his steps the way he came.

A blonde lady within her late twenties, dressed in little more than a gray wool overcoat that reached her ankles and what looked like a plain gown underneath. Her eyes were a hollow chocolate color, creamy but faded. Her skin was pale and her hair hung limp, awkwardly framing her face. But he couldn't mistake it.

She was the woman from his dreams. _(A/N: FROM his dreams, not OF his dreams! There's still a chance for us!)_

* * *

Why did it have to be another beautiful autumn morning? 

Fine, rainy days, foggy days, even slightly cloudy days Yuki could handle; but did it have to be sunny today? Yes, Yuki was _still_ complaining about the start of a wonderful day.

He had sent her ahead and into the kitchen, prodding her mind to go the right way and hoping that she would just make a cup of coffee and LEAVE. But most of all, he hoped that the brat wouldn't find her or she him. He really didn't want to make up any explanations.

Too bad for him, it was not to be so.

Nope, the world had definitely lost its sense of justice as he heard the shriek rupture the blessed silence that he had managed to build around him. The bloody birds had left, leaving the sweet sunshine to fill in through the half-moon arched color stained windows. But because it seemed the universe was to be against him yet again, of course his peace of mind was to be disturbed, forcing him to rise and face the day. Luckily he didn't have to seize it. 'Carpe Noctem ¹', that was his motto.

Curses, he grumbled in his mind, sending out a clear message to anyone who thought to challenge him today to just back off. Yuki was seriously irked, mostly because he really didn't want to get out of bed. Not because he was tired, though that reason did hold a minority for his objections. He just didn't want to face a violet bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, pink-haired kid whose name couldn't be more appropriate if he named him something happy along the lines of Sparky, or Fluffy. No, even Skipper would describe him perfectly.

These thoughts of renaming him reminded Yuki that he had yet to find out his name. Yet again.

"Curses", he growled into the pillow, wanting to suffocate himself and fall back to sleep. Or maybe just cry tears of self-pity, suffocate himself and THEN fall asleep.

Yes, the values of being pure Nosferatu did have its good sides. Like suicide, because since you were already dead, all you would do is fall asleep again. Maybe he should suff-

"I am going to strangle that brat!" Yuki growled out loud as he threw the covers off of him and shed his clothes while re-threading new ones for the day as he flew to the source of the sound of glass suddenly shattering.

Too bad for him that he noticed too late he had forgotten boxers. Not that he normally needed nor used them.

* * *

**A/N:** Though it is a very entertaining thought, I refuse to imagine Yuki without boxers as he storms towards the kitchen. But maybe he should have forgotten pants as well...? Nah, let's not be too cruel to him, his patience is already wearing thin as we have seen. 

¹Carpe Noctem: Simply 'Seize the night'. It seemed appropriate, just because my friend was wearing a shirt with that in the middle of broad daylight and I had to laugh at her. She then of course pursued me with her hammer and daggers in hand, I having to run and hide among the trees until the bus came and we had to go. She then settled for glaring daggers at me instead, much to my relief.

**VOTING TIME!!**

Anywho, I think it will give me a peace of mind for myself if you guys just 'hint' at what you want, mostly because this thing has no true plot, but anyways.

1) Who is this mysterious woman? Not the one in bed with Shuichi, she's already had her fate foretold. Give me a name! That's not a vote...but anyways. Can't be Maiko, either. Sorry!

2) Should there be a brief ...humiliating moment...for the both of them? OR should there be a brief 'Oh jeez, now what does Shuichi want?', which would include him going to school, unexplainable jealousy tantrums, possible snogging...you guys get the picture.

Now, push that little violet button and review, review, review! Well, vote as well if you don't mind.


	5. 4th Night Remember Me?

_**Mentor Demented**_

**A/N:** I apologize immensely to all who have been waiting so patiently for this chapter, and I am sorry to say that I hate this chapter, so it might change later. cries I thank you guys for the suggestions and encouragement! I love you! _(hugs for all)_ And thank you for the cookies, _Lil Washu1_!

_Kloudy Reignfall_, you are my kindred spirit in subject romance

_Crimson Devil_ (cousin!) I'm so sorry it took so long!!

* * *

_**4thNight- Remember me?

* * *

**_

Shuichi continued to stare at her in slight awe. He swallowed, giving himself time to try and formulate a proper scream.

Before the lady ever had a chance to properly answer him, she had involuntarily thrown the coffee mug towards his head, Shuichi covering his head in time before the shattered glass could reach him. As he peeked up carefully from under his shielding arm and saw her body begin to shimmer and deliquesce, like clay. Within moments a reddish wolf with blue eyes sat in her place, watching him with an even gaze. Neither of them had dared lose their eye contact.

'What in the world?' Shuichi knew that he should scream; that he should run and find somewhere else to go. Something weird was going on in this house, at this moment; something that was beyond his poor mind to fully fathom.

"That is quite enough," Yuki called, pulling the trembling boy under his arm, a mere impulse he decided that was part of his job as guardian. "You will not gnaw him down to the bone, understood? He is my guest and will remain here until he can live on his own." 'Which will probably be never,' that nagging voice intervened. Yuki's golden eyes flashed in irritation.

Shuichi hadn't noticed his body quaking, similar to the way the girl's touch had made him feel. But this was being caused by- Yuki? He dared himself a glance, allowing his eyes to appreciate the blonde as his eyes sparked back to a sullen golden hue. They shimmered so strangely, Shuichi found them more fascinating as each moment passed. Some of his tension was slowly easing out of him, allowing him to secure his fingers closest to Yuki into his silk shirt, not wanting to be left alone again. I still need to ask him about that house map, he reminded himself, but jumped as the wolf stood up on its hind legs and loitered out the back door, which somehow opened before she even touched it. _Wait a minute_, Shuichi thought in sudden surprise, _there wasn't a door in here last night! Was there…? I don't remember a door…_

"Are you unhurt?" Yuki asked, removing his arm and glancing down into the pink-fropped teen. Honestly he could care less, but it seemed like an appropriate moment to show some concern, a rarity that even he thought didn't exist within him anymore. He would need counseling before the month was up.

Shuichi still had his fingers clawed into his shirt, missing the comforting touch the other had provided. He nodded mutely, not too for sure if he wanted to voice the questions that buzzed through his mind like an angry bee-hive. He settled for asking about the map. "Do you have a map of your house?"

"Excuse me?" Previous thoughts of maybe further exploring this new feeling called worry evaporated in an instant. Now why would he have a map of his own house, in which he has lived for well over, one, two, three…however many centuries it's been! Yuki presented him with a blank stare that clearly said _'You really are and idiot if you can't even get this much done without pre-written directions.'_ "Why would I have a map?"

Shuichi's face reddened with embarrassment, unsure on how he should continue. He settled for letting go of Yuki and clasping his own hands together instead.

Yuki sighed, turning around to gaze into the living room. _'There has got to be a way to get him out of the house and keep him out of trouble at the same time'_, he grimaced, already annoyed with Shuichi so early in the day. A picture that had been taken as he was still alive caught his eye. Slowly the conspiring wheels of his mind started to turn as a plan was being created to get the brat out of his hair during the day. He mentally pulled an image of himself tapping his fingertips together, and silently mouthed_ 'excellent'_.

* * *

"School?" Shuichi asked in dismay after he'd finally eaten and Yuki sent him upstairs and had him change clothes. Actually, he had to follow Yuki to his rooms, who 'kindly' pointed out that his room was located in the only blue hallway on the second floor. Go figure. Shuichi had nodded, figuring it best if he just looked for something else to wear that matched, settling for his old school uniform, and hopped/ran down the stairs, anxiety and excitement battling within him for the position of ruling emotion the next half hour.

Confusion won in the end.

Both were now seated in the car, Yuki wearing a leather-black trench coat and his signature sunglasses. "Even if it's not required, you're still going to be enrolled in school," he answered, never taking his eyes off the road. "I'm sure you're parents would want you to continue with your studies even after their untimely demise, and I'm just reinforcing their wishes." Yuki chose to cackle in his mind instead of out loud as he caught sight of Shuichi's face from the corner of his eyes. It was very unclear if he wanted to look mortified or laugh.

"But, this is school," Shuichi said, still not sure on what he was supposed to think. A new school, new people, not to mention this would be a **public** school. It was awkward enough living on the outskirts of Tokyo, but Nagano Prefecture? Oh, this would be fun, fun, fun. Im0ages were racing through Shuichi's head of how his first day would be: Bullied by older students, Girls laughing at his strange hair color _(it's natural, by all things considered),_ teachers threatening him- "Isn't there some other way?" he pleaded.

Yuki sighed, wanting to rub his temples as his patience was becoming strained. "Just calm down," he said, doing his best not to shout at him to- what was it that kids said these days? Take a chill pill. Yes, that's it.

The 'possibilities' of what could happen to him today were racing through his head as well as the idiot sitting next to him.

Unaware, Shuichi inhaled and exhaled as Maiko had taught him many times before when his thoughts went haywire like they were at the moment. It might not be so bad, he tried reasoning with himself, it could actually be a splendid day. Yes, aim for the positive view of-

"It's going to be awkward getting you enrolled so late," Yuki admitted, tapping his fingers on the wheel impatiently, glaring at the light to turn green already. "Lucky for you the principal is a good friend of mine, so you shouldn't have too many problems."

If Shuichi was to learn one thing before he moved out, it was that whenever Yuki smiled that smile where all his teeth showed, no good could come of it. No good could ever come of it.

But he had to find this out on his own.

"We're here," Yuki stated, turning right and pulling up into a big parking lot. Shuichi's eyes went wide as he stared at the alabaster building, estimated five stories from the outside and a gym which was built separate from the main structure. The car shook as Yuki slammed his door shut, debating whether or not to hit Shuichi in the back of the head with something. "Are you going to get out or are you just going to sit there and stare all day?"

Immediately Shuichi snapped out of it and followed Yuki's example, slamming the door and walking with a proud and confident gait. Rather, he attempted to walk with a proud and confident gait, but at most managed a stumble every four steps as they neared the glass doors. They were twice his height and five times his width, and the inside of the school was more like a modern mall with steel steps and an elevator to his left at the far end.

Shuichi swallowed, wondering if it was safe to talk. "This is going to be my school?" he whispered to Yuki, no more than a step away from him. They were still walking up the stairs, heading towards the second floor.

"If I can convince this lazy bimbo to get off her butt and start making changes, yes," he replied, his sunglasses still in place. It was a strange sight, watching a person who could almost blend in with the walls he was so pale, wear sunglasses and have on a black suit, with a pink-haired kid following him around like a lost puppy.

Finally reaching the second floor, Yuki abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, Shuichi walking straight into his back as he hadn't expected him to stop. "Oh-oh," Shuichi started to flail his arms in an attempt to keep his balance as his feet unwillingly slipped back down the stairs.

"Watch your step," Yuki said as he turned and caught Shuichi's forearm before he could stumble back down. His mind was frenzied and still anxious about having nearly let him fall down the stairs, only luck having pointed out how close he stood at the edge. His sunglasses slipped down to the bridge of his nose, exposing Yuki's eyes towards the unguarded light of day for a moment. Instantly he hissed like an angry snake, letting go of Shuichi and trying to shield his face from morning.

Shuichi was recovering from the previous scare he had of descending head-first before he could notice the swirl of black, blue and gold that fought to envelop the white of Yuki's eyes as well. He held on tightly to the railing, still not letting go once he stood on the level floor.

A girl wearing a violet and evergreen striped skirt and a plain green shirt with an emblem over her heart continued to run down the hall before noticing the two strange intruders. "Oh my!" she started, trying to avoid tripping over the blonde person. Instead, she tripped over his outstretched arm, earning a string of colorful swearing and falling into the unexpectedly open arms of her soon to-be new classmate.

"Damn!" Yuki spit out again, holding onto his wrist and glaring angrily through the safe shading of his sunglasses at the idiot who fell over him. Another downside with this act was that none would notice his 'death stare' because no one was able to see his eyes anyway. He still continued to glare even after that little bit of information registered. _'Who cares?'_ he thought, _'it feels nice to be sending spiteful thoughts at unsuspecting victims.'_ A scary laugh began to bubble within his chest, one slightly more terrifying than the cackle he had experienced in the car. _'An unsuspecting victim she will be,_' he promised himself if not her.

"I'm sorry," she started breathlessly, "are you okay?"

Yuki opened his mouth, ready to tell her exactly how 'okay' he was. But not one syllable was uttered after he correctly comprehended where she was, whom she was with, and in what position they were in. Lucky for her Yuki still wore his sunglasses, for his eyes went wide, very wide, and took on an unearthly hew of midnight blue.

**_Murder_**- the word flashed through Yuki's mind in an iridescent haze. There would be _murder_. He was about to commit _murder_; he was ready to commit_ murder_; he wanted to commit _murder_, and it wouldn't be the first time.

No, forget the first three completely. She was about to be turned into a new dead whore _Jack-the-Ripper_ style if she didn't take her hands off of Shuichi; take her whole **being **off of **his **Shuichi this very instant!

Shuichi, who was obviously innocently oblivious to this happening, was more worried about spurting a nosebleed if he stayed in this position any longer. "I'm-I am perfectly…what?" Not only had this girl landed in his arms, but also on top of him, both their limbs still somewhat tangled. It was getting unbearably warm for the hormonal teen as each attempted to remove him/herself from the other person in a dignified and respectable manner. She had asked him if he was okay, he debated whether he should admit it felt like he had momentarily touched heaven or risk hell if she thought him a pervert.

Yuki's remaining personal blood was reaching its boiling point. The more they moved against each other, the more scarlet Shuichi's face was turning. The sudden pang of anger and jealousy that clouded his thoughts was unreasonable and certainly unexplainable, but the recklessness that accompanied the malevolent emotions made Yuki feel untamed, wild, and positively unpredictable. He suddenly didn't care if it was morning or nighttime, student or homeless teen. Yuki was pissed enough to let his teeth slink down his bottom lip to full length, preparing themselves to sink into the girl's soft skin and inhale her warm essence of life. It didn't matter how vile it most likely tasted, so long as her fingers never touched Shuichi again.

"Enough!"

All three slowly turned around to look at where the commanding voice boomed. The girl was still holding on to Shuichi's sleeve, but at least they had managed to get on their feet before this new addition could witness their humiliating meeting.

Yuki's teeth instantly retracted to resume their position under his top lip, his face also slightly coloring, much to his dismay. He had nearly let his hard-trained reigns on his fury be unleashed, and all for a snot-nosed green-behind-the-ears **_brat, _**who probably couldn't spell his last name without looking at his student pass. But what unnerved Yuki most was that he almost let something terrible happen as an act of _jealousy_.

_What was the meaning of this?_

"What exactly is going on here?" the woman demanded. She had that same authoritative air about her, just as Yuki, only the strange part was that hers seemed more. . . imperious. Shuichi saw an image of her dressed as a Japanese Napoleon. Unwillingly, he grinned slightly.

"U-Ukai-se-sensei," the girl began to tremble in fear, attempting to hide herself behind Shuichi.

Yuki sighed in resignation, knowing exactly that if he didn't intervene now, this could go on until lunch. He couldn't wait that long. Resettling his sunglasses onto his face, he lifted himself off the ground, without so much as having to bend over again, turned to face her, and smiled his most charming smile. "Hello, Noriko-San," Yuki nearly sang, slowly closing the space between them, "how long has it-"

Before he had a chance to finish his inquiry about time, she had firmly slackened his jaw by slapping him, resulting in a resounding echo of the hand-cheek impact. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

The air was bristling with an unnamed tension between the two, Yuki trying to regain what little feeling remained in his jaw and the Noriko trying to hide the pain that coursed through her hand. She hadn't meant to hit_that_ hard, just enough for him to remember.

It seemed that hit didn't help remind him in the least. He actually couldn't find any reason for her to hit him. Normally she would always screech, punch, scratch, or just swear at him. This slap would be memorable, but not in a bad way. Still, it had held enough force to knock his glasses off his face, and he immediately shut his eyes to search for them, luckily not stepping on them in the process.

"Why, Eiri-San!" she smiled back at him, though no kindness escaped through her lips, "exactly what are you doing here? And why is _he_ with you?"

It wasn't too hard to discern who _he_ was, seeing he was the only other male present at the moment.

Yuki was still too busy with his glasses to respond, leaving Shuichi to take the stand for himself. The girl's hand provided a comforting weight upon his arm, even though his face was aflame instantly again.

"My name is Shindou Shuichi and I. . . I was hoping to be allowed to finish my schooling here." The momentary pause he took seemed like an eternal drop before Shuichi knew how to continue. Trying to remember her name, Ukai-San already left an impression of being a fire-breathing harpy in his mind, and would be glad to escape this woman's presence as soon as possible, thank you very much.

Feeling he should add a little more to make his point, Shuichi started again, "I would be very grateful if you would accept as another of your students, sensei." He hastily bent over, nearly forgetting his manners, it had been so confusing lately.

Noriko decided to ignore the still wincing blonde and directed all her attention to Shuichi. "So you are the Shindou's kid?" she stated more than asked, but her doubts were reassured. "Didn't you have a sister? Where is she now?"

Shuichi couldn't breathe. His eyes burned and his lungs began to slowly close on him as he tried to recall exactly what had happened for Maiko to be gone.

"She is presently under someone else's care for the moment," Yuki interceded, subconsciously knowing this would still be a delicate subject for Shuichi to partake in. "But I'm just here to ask you to enroll him as a late student," he carefully moved his hand until he felt the cool lens of his glasses and set them back on his face. No one could see, but he carefully squinted an eyes open to make sure that the tinted shading was still in tact. It was.

Noriko glared in Yuki's direction, deciding on whether to retort with something snappy or just continue ignoring him. Deciding on the latter, she took on a stance as if deep in thought, still having not noticed the girl playing hooky today. She heaved, but immediately snapped her eyes onto Shuichi, who felt cornered like a mouse caught by the cat.

"What grade are you in?" she asked, going over required classes in her mind.

"Um, third year high school." Was this a good sign? Shuichi wondered.

She smiled, wondering if she would ever have him in one of her classes. "I hope you're ready to learn, Shuichi-kun! You've still got a long way to go till graduation, and I expect to see good grades from you, understood?"

Shuichi relaxed slightly, the cornered feeling slowly easing out of him, even though he felt a lack behind him for some reason. "You mean, I can. . .?"

She stepped past Yuki, who didn't even bother to glance in her direction this time. He might be immortal, but he still could hear Mika lecture him about hitting girls. He started to growl, but it was too low for any of them to hear.

"Welcome to Takashi High School," she reached up to pat his shoulder, and for the first time that morning showed an open, honest smile. Yuki shivered in slight mistrust.

Shuichi caught flame of some of his old charisma, and instantly lapsed back into talking nonsense. "Thank you, Ukai-Sensei! Thank you so much!" he continuously bowed over her hand, which he took in both of his, tears shamelessly falling from his eyes. "I promise I will do my best to keep up and not fail! Even if I have to stay after school, I will not disappoint you! I swear it by my name and honor here and now, that I-"

She raised her hand in front of his face, ending his comical rant that would have continued for the next three paragraphs if she didn't have sympathy for the author. (_As if!)_

"Don't swear nothing yet, Junior," she told him, her face serious again. "Until you've proven to me that you can meet our requirements, I want you studying your brains out, got that?"

Shuichi nodded, affirming that he would not fail! Yuki just stood in silence, his thoughts flicking between relief and annoyance.

Finally choosing to end her blockade towards Yuki, Noriko turned on her heel to gaze him evenly in the eye. "We will have to talk," she told him, he remaining still and saying nothing, "we will need to talk soon."

He nodded, and released Shuichi from her grasp, him following once again down the stairs. But before he stepped out, a question played through his mind that would be answered soon enough:

Who was that girl anyway?

* * *

"Today wasn't too bad," Shuichi concluded as they drove back home. He couldn't start school that day, but Yuki let him go to the local Game Arcade until five o'clock that evening. Yuki chose not to respond.

They sat in companionable silence, listening mostly to the engine of the Porsche every time Yuki stepped on the gas pedal roar a little louder. Or Shuichi was at least.

Yuki was too preoccupied with other matters that had happened earlier during the day. He'd given Shuichi about two thousand yen to go blow on some games, some in which he had actually won prizes and that were now in a bag on the floor behind them.

He told Shuichi some kind of cock-and-bull about a sun-allergy and that he'd be back after he took some medication. Shuichi, not being one to raise suspicion, of course believed him every word from the tip of his tongue and didn't question a thing he said.

Before they could leave the school, however, Noriko, whom Shuichi found out was a 'friend' of Yuki's was also the principal of Takashi High. It took them another half hour before Yuki had all the paper work filled out and Shuichi received his new uniform, which was the same green that girl had worn, though the blouse to be worn underneath was a shade lighter than the rest. Of course after they left, which was around ten-thirty, Shuichi had already spent all the money Yuki had given him around three and had sat there for two hours, playing with the dolls he'd won. He finally found out his name was Eiri Yuki after catching a glance into his wallet. Why his eyes directed down into his wallet, he had no idea. It just seemed like he should.

But something about the picture of Yuki in the wallet from a while back, as Yuki had put it, made Shuichi's head ache, as if trying to recall a memory long subdued.

The drive back home seemed to take forever, which to Yuki wasn't much of a deal, but Shuichi was starting to get nervous as to whether or not they'd make it back before the moon rose. It was already well past sunset, with autumn frost slowly covering the grounds as winter made it's slow appearance.

To see the metal bars of the fence surrounding the estate against the twilight sky made Shuichi let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Even though dusk had a strange effect on the whole property, Shuichi felt relevantly calmer than what he did outside of them. It was peculiar, the way he had been terrified the first night he spent here and now how he couldn't wait to get to bed.

Unnoticed, both of them stepped out of the car simultaneously, Shuichi having to reach behind to get out his new toys and uniform, almost forgetting to close the door.

Yuki didn't bother to comment on that, either, and rather just stepped up to the entrance and opened the doors so they could go in.

"Can you find your way back?" he asked before heading towards his own rooms.

Shuichi stopped, having not expected Yuki to say anything more to him this evening. "Um, sure I can," he smiled confidently.

Although Yuki didn't seem convinced, he nodded and turned, heading towards his own chambers. "Hey," he said, turning around once more to look at Shuichi, who still hadn't moved. There hung an awkward silence that Yuki filled in. "Don't forget to empty out that garlic, understood? I'm allergic."

Shuichi nodded, feeling somewhat disappointed. Why did he expect more? And where had that voice gone? "Good night," he mumbled, shuffling towards the stairs.

"Good night."

He replied? Shuichi started blushing yet again, and he felt very alive suddenly, alive and happy.

* * *

Yuki closed the door gently behind him, glancing over to the silken drapes that showed nothing but darkness and hid a doorway to even more shadows.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked aloud as if the surrounding silence would be able to answer him. "Who are you that can make me feel?"

Who was Shuichi to him that he could feel enough anger to kill? _And for him of all people?

* * *

_

**A/N:**The End (not the official one, though).I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter, but I still don't like it. The only reason I present it is because I woke up with a spoon next to my face (strange reason, I know, but you have not lived through the horrors I know!). If D.S. comes over before I wake up and a spoon is next to me, I'm in trouble. I will probably edit this later, because it is very confusing, but it will make sense in the chapter after this. Season's Greetings ( a little late-sorry!)

And the whole 'Christmas Special' story thing will be a 'New Year's Special'. I think I'll post some kind of specialso as to appease those who are unappeasable.So you can't get more spoons, D.S.! _(evil laughter)_

Love you all!

_C.S._


	6. 5th Night Rude Awakenings

**_Mentor Demented_**

**A/N:** My goodness, how long has it been! So sorry I haven't updated in...ages. But I've had problems that needed to be solved, and I hope I've solved them all now, so I can dedicate myself to you all again! And this chapter might seem just a tad-bit rushed.

**Disclaimer:** The ownership has not changed, and none of this still belongs to me. Except for the title. The title's mines!

* * *

_There was a monster that lived deep within him, a creature that he incessantly fed, allowing his loneliness to grow. After the first few centuries, she had become his mistress, whom he loved and cherished, her cold eyes and frigid lips always his first demand._

_He used to cry, and she would cradle him, envelop him in her indifference and disgust towards mankind. She had ensnared his once bright soul, diminishing the little rays of hope that had flickered like fireflies and had slowly burned out. She was his Misery, and just like the fireflies, she was diminishing as well._

_And it scared him._

* * *

**_5th Night- Rude Awakenings_**

_His pale and gentle face was vivid with something indescribable. His eyes seemed feral, his smile near predatorial. Needless to say, he was_ **scared of him**. _Slowly, the unbecoming feeling of being trapped grew inside his chest, surrounded and caught him, as though threatening to squeeze and crush his bones._

_As the boy started to move his thin lips, he already knew he would dread the words that silky voice would wrap around, turn into a haunting melody._

_"My request is but a simple one," he began, gliding closer on an unseen mattress, "in return for sparing you, I wish for nothing more but a year of your life." His stone-cold hand found the right side of his cheek, which he slowly caressed in a hypnotizing rhythm._

_This plea was all but unexpected, and he seemed obligated to accept. As he slowly nodded his agreement, the boy's smile hardened and the world he knew moved out of his reach for eternity. But how was he to know that a year of his life would continue as an existence in hell on earth?_

_The pain that had accompanied the touch of the boy's lips to his throat slowly ebbed away, and carefully, like a loving mother, the black of unconsciousness took over. The feel of his velvet tongue ran across his eyelids as they slowly closed and shut out what was to become his future._

Yuki woke up, perspiration coating his forehead lightly.

'Nothing but a dream', he chastised himself, his smile unsure as he attempted to reassure himself that it really was nothing more but a dream. A dream he thought he had shut in the very recesses of his mind.

He shifted his weight towards the side of the bed, pulling the covers with him as they lifted off the floor on the left side, pooling into a dark puddle at the foot of the bed as he shed them off of his unclad body. He stood in the shadows, the morning still a painstaking four hours away.

'Wonder if the brat's awake'. Yuki looked out the window from the shadows, not moving closer as the sky began to lose its midnight touch and stars began to twinkle into a soft unsteady glow. He couldn't explain it even to himself, but there was something about the window that made him uneasy. Normally when he had the dream these days, he was able to and would disregard them as nothing, but not this time. It clung to him like white on rice, as if afraid of being forgotten once again. But it was true that he had forgotten many of the facial features on the strange face that always reappeared-except one.

His eyes…

An unfamiliar awareness emerged from nowhere and everywhere at once, focusing onto one point.

…a familiar crimson.

* * *

Sleeping like the dead was just a phrase that was used to emphasize how horrible a morning-person a person was. But actually sleeping_**like**_ the dead was a new experience that Shuichi had just discovered. 

"Who left the damn windows open?" he cried out in frustration as he tried to bury his face deep into his pillow, his whole body trembling with the early morning chill. He grumbled some more as he tried to reach for his blankets and draw them tighter around himself, but all he could feel was a cushioned surface, almost velvety and not giving him much space to move around in.

He glared out into the darkness that surrounded him as he began to be more aware of his surroundings. "What the-?" He tried to stretch his arms out towards the roof of his curtained bed, though he never did draw them around him. He preferred to awaken with the sun flooding through and smacking him in the face. Needless to say he was one of those types of morning people, but this morning he awoke with a slight suffocating sensation.

Shuichi had barely lifted his arms that they had already made contact with another hard surface. He tried to spread his legs some to kick of what he thought would be some remaining cover-there was no cover and there was certainly no space. "Hey! Yuki-hey!" Shuichi continued to try to twist and turn in any and every direction, but succeeding in only moving the…confinement. It was slowly dawning on him that maybe he wasn't in his room-at least he remembered that he didn't live at home anymore- and that maybe this wasn't even a bed.

Inhaling deeply, so as to avoid a throat-wrenching scream, he began assessing the situation, making sure he included the words 'suppose', 'maybe' and 'perhaps'.

**Suppose** this wasn't a dream, that this was reality. **Suppose** that just **maybe** he had somehow relocated his body during the evening into this …we'll just stick with place for the time being. And just **perhaps**, this place was actually a coffin and he had just woken up in it. Now for the final assumption; hypothetically speaking, and only hypothetically, suppose that once he lifted the… lid… he would look up and see the evening sky. Then what?

Shuichi just loved living in Denial- it was a lovely little moorish place in the very back of his brain, where he had built a mansion in sixth grade and could hide out and disguise reality to be what he wanted it to be.

Closing his eyes, and taking another deep breath for luck, though he immediately coughed it out because it was so rancid, he counted to three and pushed. That, at least, had been his plan, until he started to count down from fifty-two and calmly waited until he reached his goal. Twiddling his thumbs and assuming that he had been by himself all the while, it really shouldn't have been much of a surprise that in that precise moment a ghostly voice decided to breathe into his ear.

"Hey."

He forgot what number he had been at, as well as that once he bolted up, he would hit his head against the lid of the coffin.

Luckily, there was no lid. His heart still trying to remember its rhythm, he slowly, but in uneasy and jerky motions, began to feel the space around him, searching for the confinements of a box for the dead that he had been in just a few moments before. Shuichi suddenly was filled with a great desire to be back in that casket, where he had been guaranteed solitude. Refusing to look in the direction of his left hand, he carefully allowed his fingers to explore the soft yet icy surface. Muscle, bone, knuckles, and, regretfully, nails.

In no kinder way to put it, Shuichi was fondling the hand of what he guessed to be a dead man.

"HOLY CRAPPOLY- I'M GONNA DIE!" he shrieked, jumping out of the bed and bolting out of the room, hitting the floor running with such speed that even Jesse Owens would have been proud.

Shuichi didn't dare look back, afraid of what he might find, what he might see pursuing him. But his speed couldn't match that of the one pursuing him, and instantly ran into what he at first thought was a carpeted wall, but strong, muscled arms wrapped around him, pinning him against the chest of-

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I SWEAR I TASTE LIKE A BEAN BURRITO! BEAN BURRITOS CAN MESS UP YOUR INDIGESTION!"

Yuki was at a loss. "Brat, calm down. It's just me. Hey!" He had gone into Shuichi's room to ask if he wanted some sort of breakfast as he also had lack of sleep, but hadn't expected this spastic, hyperventilating paranoia to overtake Shuichi. Being a man of few tactics, Yuki put a gentle pressure against Shuichi's frenzied mind to try and calm him-the way it was running in circles was driving _him _crazy.

Too bad for Yuki, this just riled him up more. Yuki should have learned by now that the slight idiotic at heart can't be tamed by mere command- you have to put a force behind it.

The attempt at calming Shuichi had changed his entire attitude, though. Even though he had stopped struggling, his mental alpha waves had suddenly changed to an annoyed fury that was unexplainable to both of them.

Letting him go, Shuichi immediately stepped back and raised his fists towards his unseen foe. The moon was overshadowed by thick storm clouds and casting the hallway in complete darkness. Only his sixth sense gave him any orientation as to where his 'enemy' stood. "So, you want a piece of me?"

Yuki chose not to reply. He was sure that if he moved his lips now, they might just curl into a smile. His face muscles weren't prepared for such a feat just yet.

"I asked, do you want a piece of _me_? Well, do you? Because I can give you a piece of me**and** my mind! Right here- right now!"

This was getting tiresome. Ignorant of what the consequences might be if he did it, Yuki reached out his hand and, with just enough pressure so Shuichi couldn't shake his hand away, pulled him forward and placed his warm lips against his of winter.

It was a strange sensation, as well as a strange feeling that filled Shuichi at that moment. The functioning part of his brain seemed to have gone on stand-by, and wouldn't be in touch for a while-please leave a message after the 'beep'.

Unaware of what his own body was doing, Yuki slowly guided him backward against a wall, his back towards the window, not noticing the faint purple that was beginning to tint the sky. Shuichi seemed helpless and resistant at the same time, his mind now divided into seventeen different sections. But the first section, also being the one with the quickest solution, took over the other sixteen and they all agreed to go on a trip to Lala-land.

Without being able to object, he fell asleep against Yuki's lips and was falling forward, falling forward onto his lap and continued to doze without a second thought on reality. Denial sometimes was such a beautiful thing.

Yuki was panting at the unfamiliar sensation of fire coursing through his veins. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, just one that he hadn't expected to feel ever again. His own eyes had turned a seducing ebony, the gold around his pupil almost swallowed whole in the black of the moment.

Gazing down, he watched for a while as Shuichi's breathing lifted his chest, his whole torso moving with that vital action. His eyes softened; humans were truly fragile things. Cut off the air, and their minds would slowly collapse on them, their eyes bursting and their voice vanishing.

He finally noticed the dawn, his body feeling sluggish and near boneless. He picked Shuichi's sleeping form off the carpet, which seemed to weigh more than the appearance figured as Yuki swayed with his steps to try and keep his balance. Heading towards Shuichi's room, it seemed the morning was very much against him like it normally was, the sun rising faster than usual.

Laying him back into his bed and pulling the covers around his shoulders, Yuki knew he wouldn't be able to make back into his own chambers and began to draw the curtains closed in his room and around his bed, crawling onto the mattress next to the sleeping adolescent. Exhaustion and fatigue overtook him, and he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

He never noticed the muddy footprints on the sheets where Shuichi had his feet above the covers.

* * *

A/N: I figure if I write shorter chapters, then maybe I can get more accomplished. But I thought I'd posted this chapter so long ago and Iam sorry that it's so rushed. I will try to write more next time. Now push that purple button and tell me how much you want to strangle me-go on! See if I care! 

Jesse Owens was a famous Olympic racer in the time of WWii; why I chose him is beyond me…

Peace,

**_C.S._**


End file.
